This invention relates to an AC voltage regulator and particularly, but not exclusively, to a regulator which can be used to maintain within predetermined limits the voltage supplied to various equipment from the conventional mains supply.
In various regions, the voltage of the mains supply can vary significantly since the generators used to supply the voltage are in many cases not sufficiently large to avoid sudden drops and surges by averaging out over large numbers the connection and disconnection of various loads from the supply. These variations which can lie between about 85 volts and 140 volts on the nominal 115 volt supply have disastrous results on sensitive equipment.
Various devices are available for regulating voltage for this purpose but they tend to be complex and expensive and have a number of significant disadvantages.